You Reap What You Sow
by cole1
Summary: Challenge: Life, the Universe or some awful thing have broken up the Seven, scattered them across the land, think the New Law but only for longer. But Destiny will not be denied. All Seven have their secrets, the things that they've been up to in the int


"**You Reap What You Sow"**

**Challenge:** "Life, the Universe or some awful thing have broken up the Seven, scattered them across the land, think the New Law but only for longer. But Destiny will not be denied. All Seven have their secrets, the things that they've been up to in the intervening time. Now the hour has come for them all to be put back together as they always should have been. It's up to you if it's the OW or some other Universe, but the Seven must be removed from each other for a long while and must rebuild themselves and their team/family. The secrets they each have can help or hinder the restoration of this band of brothers. If you're feeling adventurous please try to add any or all of these things: a calligraphy pen, two trips to the tailor (For anyone other than Ezra), three old biddies, four English Kings, five golden badges, six rolls of bandages, seven odd hats, eight Federal marshals, nine saloon gals, ten whiney kids, eleven pounds of flour, and twelve hours on the trail."

**Author Notes:** Okay, honestly I told myself…no you don't need to write another AU, let alone a fanfic. Especially when you already have two unfinished pieces of work out there, floating around in cyberspace crying. But I watched a few too many episodes of Firefly and then the Mag 7 DVD came out, and lastly I made this stupid New Year's Resolution where I stated I would finish my stories. So somehow finishing my stories translated into opening up yet another can of worms. So my apologies dear friends for the craziness that follows. Please note that this was not even glanced over by a beta. If you have a problem with misused grammar, fragments, run-on sentences and the like…this may not be the best story for you to read. If anyone would like to volunteer to be my beta...please step forward. I can use all the help I can get.

**Universe Notes**: Okay, the last sort of fantasy AU I wrote a ton of people e-mailed me asking: What is the set-up for this story? Is this set in the old west, etc? At that point I realized that I had no idea what universe I was trying to write in except some random made up one in my head that vaguely resembled Meg Tipper's whole universe concept of a brand new world with intricate plotlines, continents, and different ruling powers. Honestly, it didn't go much further than that!

So, to set things straight for this universe…sigh. I have based this story loosely (VERY) on the _Firefly/Serenity_ world. Although it would be helpful for you to be familiar with this universe, it not a requirement and readers who are unfamiliar do not need to run off and watch every episode and read every comic book of _Firefly_.( Although I do, on a personal note highly recommend it.) Please note that overall my universe consists of the _Magnificent Seven_ characters set in the _Firefly_ universe with some characters portayed as Guide and Sentinel. (Which I claim to not know very much about). However, the whole Sentinel/Guide had to fit in somehow to make the story seem somewhat logical. LOL. Alright, I think that's it. If you are still feeling brave and would like to venture forth, then please by all means do. Please feel free to email me if you have any questions except about when I am finishing my other two fics (LOL) because honestly, I have no idea. Although for poor Cassandra's sake I am trying to finish my Josiah story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters/or universes displayed in the following work of fiction. If I did the _Magnificent Seven_ would have been written by some of the fine writers here and _Firefly_ would still be on the air. Money hungry bastard networks. Sigh.

Buck Wilmington watched the street, waiting with narrowed eyes. Normally one for talking with just about anyone especially if that anyone was attached to a female pair of legs, he stood instead quiet. His sole concentration focused on watching occupants leave and enter from a slightly shabby five story housing unit halfway up the market street. He had been at the entrance of the alleyway since before the 1st sun rose and now with the 2nd sun climbing steadily into the sky to join the first, droplets of sweat were starting to create rivets upon his dusty face. He didn't make an attempt to wipe them away. He continued watching. Several times now, occupants of the colorful market that surrounded him had approached with various objects or individuals in tow. He never engaged. Instead he continued watching hoping, praying he would recognize him when he saw him. The only indication of his feelings was a slightly nervous bouncing of his fingers against his leg whenever he spotted a dark haired male enter or leave from the building.

He knew that in a warehouse a few blocks away an angry Chris was pacing, vibrant fluid curses and punches accompanied anything or anyone that got in his way. As far away from Chris as possible, Josiah was nursing a black eye and bruised ribs courtesy of Chris. If he still was as when Buck had left him; he would be at this moment muttering incomprehensible prayers over wooden beads again. Buck knew Josiah wouldn't stop until he was found and even then Buck wasn't sure the damage done between them all was repairable. Gods, guilt could do funny things to a man. Especially when he deserved it.

Heck, Nathan was probably still staring blankly off into space. In Buck's opinion he was still in some sort of shock. Honestly, who among them wasn't? Dead, he was supposed to be dead. As in a long time ago dead. He wasn't supposed to be alive and no less found out to be alive by some two bit mud farmer shooting off his mouth to Vin in some backwater hick planet.

Vin, Vin was the one Buck was worried about the most. Vin was silent, not in the I don't have anything to say or I'm about to do something really crazy silent. But the scary silent, the worrisome kind. Which considering Chris and Vin's relationship as guide and sentinel made the situation damn scary. It was like he had cut himself off from everyone and was little by little bit falling away.

This was how Buck found himself in the middle of the Quengong spaceport market waiting for an old friend he wasn't sure would recognize him, let alone welcome him. They had parted ways a long time ago. Sighing at the crappy circumstances that had led him here, he went back to his vigil thinking about what had brought them all to this point in the first place. Nine years ago seemed like a lifetime ago.


End file.
